


Of Dolls And Dummies

by Brespese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Maddie realises how great her new body feels





	Of Dolls And Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic that I wrote because I've been feeling writers bloque lately

‘’ _ There’s no way I could take it, is there? It’s just not the done thing! It’s a total faux-pas!’’ _ the dummy said this to itself as it looked at the very pink, very frilly, very  feminine body of the doll in front of it. The dummy felt an odd resonance with the body, it tried to shake it off by telling itself it was the contrast of the brightness of the doll in the center of the grey ‘sciencey place’. As the dummy stared into the very large, plastic eyes it couldn’t help but think ‘’ _ me, me, ME! _ ’’. 

 

The dummy would’ve probably kept staring into the eyes of the thing all day, that is if it wasn’t for the sound of the front door unlocking. The dummy suddenly started to panic and look around the room. It was on the second floor and aside from the doll and a poster of Undyne there wasn’t particularly anything too interesting in the room, however, there  _ was _ a window and in that moment dummy new  _ exactly _ how it wanted to start out its new life. 

 

‘’ _ H-hello’’ _ the dummy heard Alphys call out from the ground floor 

 

‘’OH CRAP, alright maddie it’s now or never’’ the dummy thought to itself and before it had fully collected itself to realise what was going on there was the loud  **THUD** of a training mannequin falling onto a metallic floor, swiftly followed by the  **CRASH** of a window being smashed by an anime doll floating at hit and run speeds. 

 

As the doll was barreling through hotland she started to realise how much the new body she was in seemed to resonate with her much more than any of the bodies she’d been in before. She could probably guess why but at that moment she put those thoughts to the back of her head. Instead, she just tried focusing on how good presenting this way felt, she’d never really been on a body that’d suit dresses before but now that she was wearing one, she felt as if she could cry with how happy she felt. 

 

She’d never felt this, this cute before! It felt so good, it was as if she’d been working on a jigsaw for decades and she’d finally found the right puzzle piece to perfect the puzzle into a pleasing portrait. Honestly, she even felt like she couldn’t wait to show the people she considered friends, however, she was  **especially** excited to show undyne, and partially  _ brag _ to her cousin.

 

She kept looking down at her body, she just couldn’t comprehend how a body could this proper and right, even down to the clothes. She thought to herself ‘’ _ I can’t wait to show everyone else, and uh if they’ve got a problem THEY’LL HAVE A BIGGER ONE!’’ _ she tried to shake off this thought by giving a little twirl while she was floating. She truly felt great, however then she got an unusual sensation. 

 

Her fingers started twitching, overjoyed she started thinking  _ ‘’W A I T have I fin-’’.  _ Her thought was cut rather short by her falling completely flat on her face and even though it actually hurt Maddie was overjoyed ‘’I’VE DONE IT! I’VE FINALLY FUSE-’’ her yelling was cut off by herself as a familiar sensation reintroduced itself. 

 

As soon as she heard that her voice was still fairly deep she started to float again, if she could cry while being unfused she probably would’ve cried enough to flood the whole underground. She was so close to fusing perfectly and, so excited to show herself off, however, this had completely crushed her spirit. 

 

She tried to cheer herself up, by no means was a deep voice going to stop her from being herself she thought of several ways to get around it ‘’ _ I’ll go through special training to change my voice! I’LL JUST NOT TALK, I’LL GET INTO A FIGHT WITH ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM’’ _ however none of these efforts seemed particularly glamorous to her. ‘’ _ Maybe when I’ve  _ **_fully_ ** _ fused I’ll have a higher pitch.’’ _

 

As she was solemnly floating, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t even  _ noticed _ that she’d already reached Snowdin. She felt glum so she decided to go to where any sad sack who found found themselves in Snowdin went to  **Grillby’s.** She glumly floated directly up to the counter and said ‘’I’ll take my usual’. 

 

To her surprise and delight, she got a stare from Grillby that meant he didn’t recognise her. She smiled a bit, twirled her hair, ordered a random drink, she could swear that her voice was that little bit higher and although she didn’t notice it her fingers twitched just a tad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
